The World of Light (World)
The World of Light is a world at the very edge of the Realm of Light, which Adam calles home. Defences and Protection The World of Light is unique due to the fact that the that made it also shields it from . This means that hardly any can even survive for a single second on this world. And those who wield Darkness find that they can not even use the Darkness for anything. However, are able to reach this world, which prompted Adam to take a leaf out of defence book. Now, the ruins of the only village on the World of Light have claymores that are sensitive to neary every Nobody. Transportation The World of Light doesn't have a barrier around it, meaning travel is possible to and from this world at any time. Also, this world serves as a hub for those traveling through the Corridors of Light. However, travel from this world by the is impossible. History The World of Light was first seen in the (now ancient!) Kingdom Hearts FRP. Created when Adam was knocked out after a rather one-sided fight, it was origanally a very busy place, even though that it was a young world. However, it wasn't to last. The ruination of the World of Light During the War of Fates, a war between almost every group in the FRP, Adam was attacked by Ferion, one of the leaders that were involved in the war. Adam and Ferion had never got on with each other, and the battle that followed was way too much in Ferion's favour. Adam didn't stand a chance. Knocked out, he hovered on the verge of death, but, the World of Light somehow was willing to pay the greatest price to bring Adam back - the loss of all life on it and the ruination of the only town on it. New home, New base For quite some time after that, no-one visited the barren world. But, when looking for a safehaven for the ULaD, Adam realised that the World of Light would be the best place - it was far enough from most worlds that hardly anyone had even dared to explore the region where the World of Light was. Plus, it being situated at the edge of the Realm of Light and yet far away from the Realms of Darkness and Nothingness means it is more easelly defendable. However, Adam left the ruined town alone as a reminder of the cost of freedom. Instead, he placed the Castle of Twilight over the other side of the world. Twilit Dreams In Twilit Dreams, The World of Light, although it doesn't serve as the main base for the ULaD, as they were using Adam's Gummi Fortress at the time, serves its role as the hub of all travel through Corridors of Light. It was also where Adam would go after a hectic day's work to rest up and plan for the next day. The Second ruination of the World of Light Near the end of Twilit Dreams, Adam returned to the World of Light to find it ruined once again. The Castle of Twilight was all but distroied, and an alarming number of Nobodies and were swarming the place. It was later found out that Xehanort's Unversed, who had hidden himself as Xamad, was the one who caused the ruination of the World of Light. The ending credits show Adam preparing to repair the Castle of Twilight in preparation for the search for Xamad. Exploring the World of Light While the World of Light doesn't have a barrier as such, all Gummies have to go past the Highway of Light, which is as close as any Heartless can get. South World of Light Most Gummies can only land at the Ruin Outskirts, which has a few Dusks. However, the claymores are active around this area. Heading south leads to the Town Ruins. Although nurmous Nobodies are found here, the claymores should help make short work of them. South of the Town Ruins is the Statue of Light, which is strange as there is a symbol that looks like a cross between the Heartless symbol, the Nobody symbol, and the Unversed symbol, with a scrawl that calls it the mark of the Others. Middle World of Light North of the Ruin Outskirts is the Plains of Light. These plains seem barren, but in fact are riddled with tricks including invisable walls of pure Light, exits that go nowhere or to far-off parts of the plains, and a strange cliff-face that, when climbed, leads to the Circle of Twilight. From there, the route south is a one-way path to the Ruin Outskirts. North World of Light/Castle of Twilight North of the Circle of Twilight is the Castle Outskirts, which is where members of ULaD are able to land. The Castle of Twilight is a constantly changing structure, which gains and loses floors as ULaD gains and loses members. There are always one more floor than members of ULaD, with the ground floor being used by all members of ULaD. Each floor after that is given to one of the members, and they can customise their floor as they see fit. The higher ranked they are, the higher floor they are given. Adam ALWAYS has the top floor, and from there, he can detect when a world is in danger. North World of Light/Ruined Castle of Twilight (After second ruination) Once the World of Light is ruined, it is impossable for anyone, even members of ULaD, to land in the Castle Outskirts. Also, the Castle of Twilight ends up having only two floors - the ground floor, which bends space by creating never-ending staircases that go nowhere fast, huge rooms that alter themselves whenever someone is present, and loads and loads of Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed. There are five rooms on this floor that are not effected - the Entrance, the trio of Darkside Room, Twilight Thorn Room and Reversed Room which houses a Darkside, Twilight Thorn and Reversed respectivly, who need to be defeated in order to uncover the Darkened Stairway which leads to the top floor. The top floor of the ruined Castle of Twilight is barren except for a single room that has been untouched - Adam's Room. This room is exactly how it was before the Castle was ruined, except for a drawing of Kingdom Hearts which houses a Keyhole. This keyhole is key to unlocking the path to Kingdom Hearts. category: The World of Light RP The World of Light